Shipping containers are utilized in a variety of industries, such as for shipping components to manufacturers or for downstream assembly. One particular industry in which shipping containers are utilized is the automotive industries. Components such as car door, panels, etc. can be loaded into protective containers for shipping, and shipped to the next company in the supply chain for manufacture of the automobile.
One issue with known shipping containers is accessibility to the components contained within the shipping container. For example, once a shipping container is received at a destination, it may be relatively difficult to access each individual component in the shipping container for unloading thereof. Improved shipping containers are thus desired in the art.